


Who's on Top?

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Everyone knows it, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Owen is Scarred, TK is a Bottom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi 👋🏾 could you possibly to a fic where the 126 teases Tk about being a bottom and Carlos finds out and joins in?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	Who's on Top?

“TK you alright?” Owen asked his son.

“Yeah dad I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’re limping.”

“Yeah you might wanna tell Carlos to go easy next time,” Paul teased.

“Oh shut up Paul. I twisted my knee on that call last week.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Owen shook his head as if he was trying to rattle the information from his brain.

“How do you know I’m the bottom anyway?” 

“Seriously TK?” Marjan poked her head around the corner, dish towel thrown over her shoulder. “We know because Carlos looks like he does and literally the entire population of Texas would bend over for that.”

“Truth,” Paul said high-fiving her.

“Seriously guys,” Owen tried to stop the potentially scarring conversation.

“There are plenty of bigger guys who bottom,” TK defended.

“TK you’re gagging for it all the time,” Judd laughed.

“Oh come on guys.”

“I bet if we ask Carlos he’ll agree with us,” Mateo laughed.

“Seriously probie? You’re supposed to be on my side,” TK pouted.

“See,” Paul laughed. “You even pout like a bratty bottom.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Come on let’s eat,” Owen said. “Before you scar your dear old dad any farther.”

*****

For the most part the teasing was forgotten about and TK did his best to keep any incriminating evidence away from his team. He wasn’t ashamed of bottoming in the slightest, but he really didn’t need them giving him grief about it, especially not in front of his dad.

And if Carlos ever caught wind of their teasing it was over for him, his boyfriend would never let him live it down.

All was well until he and Carlos showed up to a team function ten minutes late. They’d gotten a little distracted when they were getting ready and even after a shower and clean up, the entire team could tell what they’d been up to.

Michelle had winked at Carlos and Paul and Judd had cat-called them when they entered.

Carlos blushed and TK flipped them off.

They settled in around Judd’s living room, taunts seemingly forgotten as they were distracted by beer and a highly competitive game of Monopoly.

Carlos stopped after his second beer, opting to join his boyfriend on the mineral water train while the rest of the team continued to drink.

He and TK were sober when a very drunk Mateo giggled and said, “Hey TK. On a scale of 1-10 how sore are you?”

“What?”

“Ya know, cuz you and Carlos had sex. And you’re a bottom,” he dissolved into a fit of giggles like he’d just told the funniest joke ever.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Carlos questioned.

“Yes,” TK sighed.

“Well Mateo, I took my time,” Carlos laughed.

“Carlos!” TK squealed.

“Jesus- okay that’s my queue to go hide in the kitchen,” Owen said.

“I think I’ll join you,” Grace said, giving the rest of the team her famous ‘you’re acting like children’ glare.

Michelle wordlessly followed them, shaking her head at the rest of the team’s antics.

“Come on baby I’m just teasing,” Carlos said.

TK crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

“See, he’s pouting like a brat again,” Paul laughed.

Carlos pulled TK into his side and smacked a big kiss on the side of his head, “Don’t be a brat. There’s nothing wrong with being a bottom.”

“Hah, he admitted it,” Mateo cheered.

“Shut up probie. I know that, but I still don’t want to be teased about it.”

“C’mon TK we’re just having fun,” Judd said. “But if you want us to stop we will.”

“Thank you.”

“Heh, TK is a bottom,” Mateo giggled.

“Correction, we’ll stop when he sobers up.”


End file.
